


Respect is Always in Style.

by littlefleetinglight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/pseuds/littlefleetinglight
Summary: “Oh Tikki, I can’t believe they’re coming to Paris just to visit me!”Marinette was fluttering about her room, double checking that everything was in its place.  Tikki was the eye of Marinette’s storm.“I can Marinette, you’re such a wonderful girl, of course they want to see you.”





	Respect is Always in Style.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Respect is Always in Style.

Hi @ozmav have fun.

Marinette’s Room in Paris:

“Oh Tikki, I can’t believe they’re coming to Paris just to visit me!”

Marinette was fluttering about her room, double checking that everything was in its place. Tikki was the eye of Marinette’s storm.

“I can Marinette, you’re such a wonderful girl, of course they want to see you.”

Tikki then turned sly.

“Damian especially seemed motivated.”

“Tikki! It’s not like that!”

“But, you want it to be.”

“Maybe…” Marinette trailed off.

The Wayne family, Damian mostly, had started to miss the petite designer; but by a strange twist of fate (*cough*Alfred*cough*) Bruce ended up having some business to conduct in Paris. When Marinette heard about this and immediately invited all of them to and come taste test her family’s baked goods.

“Alright everything is setup here and all the samples are ready down stairs, now all that’s left to do is wait for Damian.” Marinette breathed.

“And his family, Marinette.”

“Yes, of course his family, I wouldn’t forget about them Tikki.” Marinette amended clearly more focused on Damian’s arrival.

*Ring*

The Bakery’s front bell rang and Marinette’s mother called.

“Marinette dear, your visitors have arrived!”

“Be right down Mama.”

Turning to Marinette and asked Tikki.

“Try and find a good hiding spot Tikki, these guys are a lot smarter than my classmates.”

“That’s not a hard thing to achieve Marinette.” 

Tikkis then disappeared, allowing Marinette to go down stairs.

Front of Dupain-Cheng Bakery:

“Hello my name is Sabine Cheng and this is my husband Tom Dupain, we’re very excited to have you here.” Sabine introduced, gesturing to herself and her towering husband.

“It’s great to meet the family that inspires our daughter!” Tom welcomed.

The Wayne family, plus Alfred, smiled at the visually polar opposite duo.

“Thank you for having us Mrs.Cheng.” Bruce started.

“None of that Mrs.Cheng, call me Sabine.”

“And call me Tom.”

“As long as you call me Bruce, this is Alfred Pennyworth and these are my sons Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian.” Bruce presented, motioning to each person.

Marinette camae into the room just as Bruce finished.

“Damian, I’m so happy to see you, I missed you!” Marinette exuberantly greeted.

“Hello Marinette, I’m happy to see you too and I missed you as well; you are looking beautiful today.” Damian smiled at Marinette; she blushed at the compliment and fiddled with her fingers. They continued to stare at each other until Dick ruined the moment.

“What about us Marinette, didn’t you miss us” He pouted.

Marinette jolted in horror at the thought that she just insulted Damian’s family and rushed to correct it.

“Of course I missed you guys too! Hi Dick, Jason, Tim, Bruce, Alfred, I hope the flight wasn’t too bad.”

The boys chuckled at Marinette trying to reassure them that they were important too.

“Please relax Ms.Marinette, Master Dick was only teasing you, we know you missed us.” Alfred said defusing Marinette.

“Yeah squirt, we know you missed us; you just missed Damian more!” Jason ribbed.

Marinette meeped and buried her face in her hands, trying and failing to hide her bright red blush. Damian was also blushing at the thought of being the one Marinette missed the most. Sabine hated to draw the attention away from Marinette and her sweet heart, but these gentlemen were here to help as well.

“Everyone if you could please follow me to the kitchen we can get the taste test under way.”

“Thank you for trusting us for this Mrs.Sabine, Mr.Tom. I know baking can be such a touchy thing.” Alfred thanked.

“Don’t you worry we always enjoy feeding people, it’s what we do.” Tom pledged.

“And it won’t due to have people scrawny and under fed.

Sabine directed her attention to Tim.

“You especially young man; are far too skinny, when was the last time you ate.”

“I had coffee this morning.” Tim winced at Alfred sharp look.

“Coffee is not a meal mister; now, you will follow me, you will sit and you will eat. Do you understand?”

“Yes ma’am.” Tim was hunched over following Sabine to the kitchen, leading a snickering Dick and Jason, along with a quiet Damian and Marinette; both of which were smiling at each other. Leaving Alfred, Bruce and Tom together at the front.

“You have a lively group there Bruce.” Tom praised.

“I know Tom; I wouldn’t trade them for the world.”

“It would certainly be a very empty household without them Master Bruce.”

“I know the feeling, I’m not sure how I could function without hearing Marinette scrambling around her room or the her sewing machine running, and the occasional scream of frustrated designer’s block.”

“I have a hard time imagining Marinette screaming in frustration, she’s always calm when I see her, flustered when teased, but mostly calm.” Bruce admitted.

“That’s because of your youngest Bruce.”

“Could you please explain Mr. Tom?” Alfred requested. 

“Damian makes Marinette feel calm and confident, even when he’s not here. He has showed her that she can be strong, with or without the majority behind her. He just makes her so happy and I can’t thank him, and all of you, enough for that.”

Something in Tom’s spiel caught Bruce’s attention.

“The majority?”

Tom winced.

“Caught that did you?

Bruce and Alfred nodded.

“I can’t tell you much, because I’m sure Marinette would want to tell you herself, but there is an issue at school. It involves a liar, her classmates not listening to reason, and a teacher not wanting to act like a proper authority figure and step in because ‘It’s good for the children to work it out for themselves’. Needless to say it has caused a lot of stress for Marinette.”

“I believe that’s more than enough information Mr. Tom, thank you for trusting us.” Alfred recognized, Bruce agreed.

“That’s enough heavy stuff; let’s go to the kitchen before all the food is gone.” Tom redirected, placing a hand on each mans should, guiding them to the kitchen.

Kitchen:

Everyone was gathered around a buffet of treats, trying this and that, while answering Tom and Sabine’s questions:

“How’s the taste?”

“How’s the texture?”

“Do you think it needs something?”

And so on and so forth, until all the baked goods were gone and everyone was full.

“That was simply wonderful Mrs. Cheng, I must have your chocolate-banana pie recipe.”

“We’ll see Alfred; now why don’t move to the living room to digest all this.”

“Great idea my dear, I’ll clean up and you charm the guests.” Tom told his wife.

“Too late, we were already charmed by your daughter and the food.” Damian bluntly explained, triggering Marinette to blush. 

“Well, Marinette charmed Damian first, then us, the food was a bonus.” Tim needed to add.

“You have a sweet girl here, can’t expect anything less from a bakery, what’s your recipe? Sugar, spice, and everything nice?” Dick joked.

Sabine laughed at Tim and Dick.

“I can’t just give away that secret recipe Dick, now follow me and I’ll show boys the living room. Marinette, why don’t you show them outfits you fashioned after Gotham’s Heroes.”

“Mama! Don’t tell them I did that!”

“Why not dear? You seemed so proud when you showed us.”

“Because I don’t want them to think I’m insulting their city’s Heroes Mama!”

“Don’t worry too much about that cupcake, it takes a lot to insult those guys with just an outfit.” Jason encouraged.

“You just want to make me blush.”

“Yeah, that too.” 

With that Marinette made her way upstairs and the boys were lead to the living room.

Marinette’s room:

“I can’t believe Mama did that Tikki.” Marinette whispered to the kwami, as got changed into the first outfit.

“I can Marinette; she wants you to show off all your hard work.”

Marinette gave an embarrassed grumble as she putting on the first outfit and made her way down stairs.

Living room at the same time:

Alfred, Bruce and the boys were lead into a cozy room and sat down. Damian did so in a daze, having been in such a state since Sabine mentioned “Gotham Hero themed Outfits”; which meant Marinette had a Robin outfit she would be wearing...in front of him, Damian wasn’t sure he could handle that level of cuteness. Marinette’s voice carried to them as she called.

“Going to go oldest to youngest, is that alright?”

“That’s fine Mari-Dear.” Sabine responded.

Marinette made her way to the centre of the group, in the Batman inspired outfit.

“I thought something simple would be best for Batman.”

The outfit was a business suit that had a black jacket and dress pants, with a light gray blouse underneath and black dress shoes, with her hair in a bun. The thing with the jacket is that was a bit longer than a normal suit jacket and the edges looked like Batman’s cape. Marinette had also made her own Batman pin to place on the lapel of the suit jacket.

Bruce commented first.

“You look very professional Marinette; you could wear that to any business meeting.”

“And be the envy of everyone attending.” Damian praised braking out of this light shock.

“That is a brilliant hat tip to Batman, Ms. Marinette.”

“Alfred’s right, you look good Marinette.” Tim added.

“You really did the Dark Knight proud with this.” Dick applauded.

“Yeah, it’s formal and stiff like him.”

“Jason…” Bruce sighed.

Marinette giggled encouraged by the positive feedback.

“I’ll go get the next one.” Marinette said before going back upstairs.

Marinette returned quickly.

“I felt the Nightwing one should be a little more playful.”

Marinette was wearing some black biker shorts; that went half way down her thighs, with a sheer blue skirt that went to her knees over it, along with a fitted black tank top; that a pair of blue wings stitched into the back. She dawned a pair of blue fingerless gloves of varying length, the one on her right hand went up half way up between her elbow and her should, and the one on her left hand only went half way to her elbow. On Marinette’s feet she wore white running shoes with blue laces, with no socks visible, a blue and black choker around her neck, and her hair was pulled into a pony tail.

Damian was frozen at the sight of Marinette’s figure, leaving his family to cover for him until he could recover.

“WHOA!” Dick shouted leaping out of his seat smiling.

“That is very impressive Marinette.”

“Indeed Master Bruce, you captured Nightwing’s essence Ms. Marinette.”

Tim and Jason were trying to get Damian to snap out of it; they managed by jabbing Damian in the side when no-one was looking.

“You look like spectacular Marinette, Nightwing would be jealous of how well you pull that off.” Damian said trying to keep his thoughts about her figure to himself.

“You look great Marinette; you definitely nailed the playful aspect.” Tim nodded.

“Can’t say much else other than you look good Sunshine, you’re doing Red Hood next right?” Jason asked.

“Yes Jason, Red Hood is next.” Marinette replied before heading up stairs.

Again Marinette returned quickly wearing the Red Hood themed outfit.

“I tried to go with the tough look.”

This outfit consisted of a pair of gray skinny jeans, a black shirt with the words “RED HOOD” written across it in red; the shirt also showed a small strip of Marinette’s stomach, a cropped brown leather jacket, and a pair of black combat boots with red buckles. Her hair was loose, only to be pulled back by a red bandanna, Marinette also put on a little bit of red lip-stick.

*Whistle*

“Master Jason! That was inappropriate!”

“Sorry Alfred; couldn’t help myself.”

“She does look good, glad to see she can pull off what Red Hood can’t.” Tim snickered, privately shooting Jason a look.

“She’s an adorable bad*ss!”

“Dick!” Bruce scolded.

“Young man, I will not have that kind of language in my house!”

“Sorry Sabine…”

As this was happening Damian couldn’t move or respond, his eyes bouncing back and forth between Marinette attractive red lips and the bit of skin her shirt showed. Damian was trying to force himself to look at Marinette’s eyes, reminding himself that he was a gentleman NOT a pervert, but he never makes it past her lips.

Marinette was silently, but happily, freaking out as she went upstairs to change again, only to come down again wearing the Red Robin outfit.

“Red Robin I felt needed to be a little classy.”

This outfit was made up of a red pleated skirt; each pleat made to look like one of the feathers of Red Robins cape, a short sleeve yellow blouse, and a black scarf. On her feet was a pair of black ballet flats, on her wrists were some black beaded bracelets, and her hair was in a loose side braid.

“How cute Marinette.” Dick started.

“Simple, yet sweet, excellent choice Marinette.” Bruce applauded.

“Can I take a picture of this Marinette? I need to save this.”

“Sure Tim, if that’s what you want.”

“You mean we could have been taking pictures? Why did no-one tell me?” Dick lamented.

Sabine came to the rescue.

“Don’t worry dears; I have pictures of all the outfits, if you would like them.”

“You bet we would ma’am.”

“Mama! Jason!”

As Marinette was blushing brightly at her mom; she was swaying back and forth, now pleated skirts can be very…swishy and Marinette’s was no exception. This movement was causing Damian eyes to follow the movement of her skirt…and hips. Thankfully the only one to notice his behavior was Alfred; who gave him a small slap upside the head to get him focused again.

Marinette turned to Damian.

“Damian you haven’t said anything about this outfit or the last one, was there something you didn’t like?”

“No Marinette, both outfits are magnificent; you show masterful skills. I was just blown away by your beauty.” Damian managed to save and be smooth at the same time.

“Thank you Damian; that means so much to me that you think that way.” 

Marinette scrambled up the stairs for the last outfit, coming down again Marinette was wearing a look of pride.

“This one is actually my favourite.”

The Robin outfit was a red dress with yellow trim around the skirt and three yellow buttons at the collar bone. Marinette was also wearing a cropped jacket again; with three quarter sleeves and a hood, that was black on the outside and yellow on the inside. Around her waist was a yellow hip pouch, on her feet were green ankle boots, her wrists had green bands on them, and her hair was tied up in her usual twin tails, with green ribbons.

“Favorite one, huh?” Jason smirked.

“So she said Jason.” Tim grinned.

Marinette tilted her head not understanding, Bruce to the rescue.

“We all have our favorite heroes; these two just have some opinions on Robin.”

“And mine is that Robin is great and would LOVE you in that.” Dick injected.

“Yes, I believe he would Master Dick.”

Damian could no longer function, HE had inspired her favorite outfit, a really cute outfit, that high-lighted all her beauty for them to see, for Damian to see. Sabine saved Damian  
from having to comment.

“I’m thrilled you all think so fondly of my daughter and her skills.” Sabine said with a heart-warming smile, she was about to continue when Tom came in.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Sabine could you come help me the store is getting busy.”

“Certainly Tom, Marinette why don’t you show your guest the roof top garden.”

“Sure Mama.”

Roof top garden:

“This very well maintained Marinette.” Bruce admired all the blooming flowers as the boys poked around the roof.

“You certainly made the most of such a small space Ms. Marinette.”

“Thank you, I come out here to relax and think.”

“That’s a good place to have Marinette.” Bruce was cut-off and everyone’s attention was caught.

*Alarm sounds*

“What is that?” Tim asked look at Marinette as she stared of into the distance.

“That’s an Akuma Alarm.”

This worried the boys.

“What’s an Akuma? And why does it need an alarm?” Bruce questioned, standing straighter, bring Marinette’s attention to himself. 

“You know how Gotham has its villains? Paris has one too, his name is Hawkmoth.”

“Paris has a villain!? Why didn’t you say anything Marinette?” Damian walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

“I didn’t want you to worry Damian.”

“What exactly does Hawkmoth do?” Bruce asked trying to get Marinette to continue.

“He takes advantage of people who are feeling their lowest, promising them power and revenge if they do something for him in return.”

“How does take advantage of them and what does he want?”

“Hawkmoth sends out his demonic butterflies to possess and transform a person into something completely different. What he wants is the Ladybug Earrings and the Black cat ring.”

Bruce was about to ask another question when a loud smash came from the distance.

“I need to go check on something at the school! Why don’t you go back inside and I’ll catch up with when I get back!” 

“Marinette! It’s clearly too dangerous to go out there, whatever is at the school can wait!” Damian exclaimed, still holding her hand.

Marinette looked to and fro at the Wayne family, realizing she wouldn’t any argument with them and the destructive sounds were just getting louder, she decided to take a large risk.

“Please keep this a secret.”

The all, but Alfred looked confused.

“Tikki!” Marinette shouted to the roof hatch.

“Let’s go Marinette!” Tikki cried, flying from her hiding spot, she too knew Marinette wouldn’t have won arguing with these guys.

“What is that?!” Damian bellowed tugging on Marinette’s hand.

“Tikki spots on!”

A large flash of light engulfed Marinette and a force push Damian away. After the light died down what the Wayne family saw was Marinette wearing a skin tight red suit with  
black spot and a mask, swinging an object in her hand (They wouldn’t know that was a yo-yo).

“I’m so sorry about this; I’ll be back as fast as possible.” Marinette told them before swinging away.

The Wayne’s just stared as she swung towards the Akuma.

“So…Demon Spawns girlfriend is a hero.”

“So it seems Master Jason. Might I suggest suiting up and joining her?”

“What makes you think we brought our suits Alfred?”

“Really Master Bruce?” Alfred asked raising his eyebrow, before turning to walk back down stairs.

“Now I don’t believe Ms. Marinette will mind if you use her room to change, I will cover for all of you if Ms. Marinette’s parents ask.”

“Right, let’s hurry up, we don’t know if Marinette is by herself or not.”

Damian was changed and swinging in record time, with his family not too far behind him. What they arrived to was Marinette using her yo-yo as a spinning shield, sheltering civilians, as a giant something threw spikes at her. Damian moved into action quickly, throwing smoke bomb in its face, triggering its eyes to water and unable to see. This allowed the civilians to get away and drew Marinette’s attention to Damian and his now arriving family.

“Robin? Batman? Nightwing? Red Hood? Red Robin? What in the world are you doing in Paris?”

“You invited us.” Damian said; an eye for an eye after all. 

“What? No I didn’t…no.” Her eyes widened in realization.

“Yes, now what is the situation?” Came Batman’s rough voice.

“I’m Ladybug and that is an Akuma caused by the fact he lost his job.”

“How do we get him back to normal?” Nightwing inquired.

“We find the Akumatized/Possessed object and break it; that will release a butterfly for me to purify.”

“Do you know where the evil butterfly is?” Red Robin probed.

“I believe it’s in his helmet, but I can’t get it and protect people from his spikes at the same time.”

“Don’t you have someone to help you?” Robin queried.

“I’m supposed to.” Ladybug muttered.

“What can you do?” Batman needed to know.

“I can purify the Akuma and cast Lucky Charm.”

“What does Lucky Charm do exactly?”

“It gives me what I need to defeat the Akuma Batman.”

“Cast it.”

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug tossed her yo-yo in the air, the object that came down was…

“A rubber ducky?! How the h*ll is a ladybug themed rubber help with the Akuma?!” Red Hood shouted.

“I told you it gives me what I need not what I want.” Ladybug said looking at her surroundings.

“I have an idea and I need you guys to listen.”

The Batfam nodded.

*One convoluted, but effective plan later*

“Bye-bye butterfly.”

Watching Ladybug wave goodbye to the white butterfly Red Robin couldn’t help but reflect.

“Did we real save the day with a rubber ducky?

Robin walked over to Ladybug, observing all the damage around them.

“This is a normal thing for Paris? How does it recover?”

“Like this Robin, Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug cried tossing the rubber ducky in the air. It exploded into thousands of sparkly pink ladybugs, swarming over everything, removing all damage and injuries.

“Whoa…” Red Hood said in awe.

“We could really use something like this for Gotham.” Nightwing commented as he surveyed everything.

Batman on the other hand wanted an answer for something brought up earlier.

“Ladybug, you mentioned you were ‘supposed to’ have a partner.”

Ladybug sighed.

“You see…” She was cut off.

“Milady!”

“Oh no.” Ladybug covered her eyes briefly and then looked at the leather cat boy.

“Chat! You’re late, again! You even missed it completely this time! Why?!”

Chat hesitated, showing he didn’t have a good reason.

“Chat this getting ridiculous.”

“It doesn’t matter Bug-a-boo, what matters is that were here together now. And hey, since the Akuma is defeated we can go on a date!”

“No Chat, I don’t want to go on a date with you. I don’t like you like that and I’m currently running out of time.”

“Then go recharge and come back Love-bug and then we can go on a date.”

“I just said no Chat; I don’t want to date you!”

“Yes you do Milady; you just don’t know it yet.” 

Chat reached out and trying to quickly snatch Ladybug’s arm, only to be snagged by the back of his collar and hauled up into the air by Red Hood.

“Hey punk! She said no and you better respect that; unless you want to be nothing but a smear on the pavement.”

“You’re R-Red Hood! What are you doing in Paris!?”

“What? Can’t a guy and his family visit Paris?”

“F-Family.” Chat stuttered, slowly turning his head; seeing the entire Bat-family, the very angry Bat-family.

“THIS is your partner Ladybug?” Robin snarled; walking up beside her, hearing a beeping noise as he got close.

“Yes…” Ladybug sighed, resigned to the fact. Amore frantic beeping got her attention.

“I’m sorry, I have to go or else I’ll de-transform right here.”

“Go ahead Polk-a-dots, we’ll have a nice talk with BratCat.”

“My name is Chat-Noir!” he yelled starting to struggle in Red Hood’s grip, getting nowhere.

“Fine, BratChat.”

Ladybug looked at Batman for conformation, getting a nod, she then turn to Robin and mouthed ‘Later’. Robin gave a smile in her direction and watched her swing off. When she was out of site he turned to her partner with h*ll burning in his eyes, the fire was burning so brightly you could see it through his mask. Chat tried to curl-up into a ball at the look, which look silly since he was still dangling in Red Hoods grip.

“You are a disgusting piece of human garbage.” Robin insulted.

“What! No I’m not!”

“Yes you are, you came so late to a battle you actually missed it. Making Ladybug do all the work.”

“I had to do stuff in my civilian life!” Chat tried to defend himself from Robin’s glare, a Bat-glare in the making. Batman took a single step toward Chat, causing him to look at Batman.

“Do you think Ladybug didn’t have something going on her civilian life at the time? Or do you believe that she doesn’t have a life outside that mask…and you.”

“I-I-I…” Chat couldn’t come up with anything to refute what Batman said.

“Robin’s right, you are human garbage.” Red Robin sneered in disgust; Nightwing wrinkled his nose in agreement.

“Don’t forget guys; after making Ladybug do all the work, BratChat here thinks it is okay to hit on her even after she gave a very firm no.” Red Hood reminded, shaking Chat hard in his grip.

“You don’t understand! She’s supposed to love me! I deserve her!”

That statement made Robin lose his temper. He grabbed Chat by the front of his clothes and slammed him on the ground; pulling Chat out of Red Hoods hands, and screamed in his face.

“How dare insinuate that she is something to be owned! She is a person, a human being, with thoughts feelings and opinions! Just because you are her partner, does not mean you are ENTITLED to her!”

The rest of the Bat-family looked at the pinned cat boy in disgust; this is what Ladybug to work with constantly?

“Chat Noir,” Batman began “You have proven not to be a responsible hero, so I will be leaving Ladybug contact information for the league for her to call upon when she needs help.”

“But we work with magic!”

“You think there aren’t magic users in the league you entitled BratChat?” Nightwing asked.

“B-But, being a hero is supposed to be fun!”

Red Hood punched the ground besides Chats head; leaving a dent, nearly snarling at what Chat said.

“Being a hero is not fun, its work! That attitude is going to get someone killed and it’s mostly going to be Ladybug.”

Chat was now too afraid to move or speak; Robin had him pinned, Red Hood had his hand buried beside his head, and the other three were looking like they wanted to skin him.  
They sat in silence before Batman spoke.

“Robin, Red Hood, let him go; we have other places to be.”

The Bat-Family was off and swinging, leaving a shaken Chat Noir in their wake.

Marinette’s Rooftop:

The Bat-family landed on the roof, barring witness to a confused Marinette, a calm Alfred, and an amused floating red being.

“How are you so calm Alfred!?”

“I’ve seen many things in my time Ms. Marinette.”

Damian ran over to Marinette and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Marinette you’re okay!”

Marinette returned the hug full force.

“I’m fine Damian; are you okay?”

“You know; before you two get too far, we might want to head inside before we’re seen.” Bruce interjected.

Damian and Marinette blushed hard, as everyone around them laughed.

Marinette’s room:

“And that’s my whole situation with Chat and Hawkmoth.” Marinette finished near tears, sitting next to Damian; who had his arm draped across her shoulders and holding her close, for her comfort. 

“That is a terrible problem you have found yourself cornered with Marinette. I’m going to give you a list of contacts for the magic users in the league; this won’t solve everything,  
but should make it easier on you when you need help.”

“Thank you Bruce, that means the world to me.”

They sat in quiet as Marinette got her emotions under control. As Marinette calmed down, she had a realization; making her turn a bright red and bury her face in her hands.

“Marinette want’s the matter!?” Damien asked concerned for the sweet girl, as the other were posed; ready to comfort her. Marinette mumbled into her hands.

“What was that?” Tim questioned, Marinette then full on freaked out.

“The outfits! You saw the outfits, I showed you the outfits, I wore the outfits in front of you!”

There a pause, and then everyone just cracked up laughing.

“That’s the problem?!” Tim inquired, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Spots, we already told you we love them and we meant it.” Jason reassured between snickers.

“Yeah, you should have seen Damian’s face at some of them, I wish I took pictures.” Dick laughed.

Damian, while embarrassed by his brothers; looked to comfort the wonderful girl beside him.

“Marinette all those outfits you made are fantastic, you should be proud of all your hard work.”

“Indeed Ms. Marinette, but we should make our way back down stairs. Mrs. Sabine and Mr. Tom will be wondering where we are soon.”

“Good point Alfred, come on boys.” Bruce agreed getting and leaving, Dick, Jason and Tim following. Damian stayed behind.

“We’ll join you in a moment father; I wish to speak to Marinette.”

Bruce nodded head and left the two alone. Alfred went last, carrying Tikki and speaking in hushed tones. As the door closed, Damian and Marinette looked at each other.

“What did you want to talk about Damian?

Damian squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.

“Marinette you are beautiful, smart and wonderful girl. You bring light and joy into my life; will you do me the honor of going out on a date with me? A proper date?”

Marinette was wide eyed and stunned; at her lack of response Damian rushed to reassure her.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to, after BratChat I wouldn’t blame you.”

“No wait Damian I would love to go on a date with you!”

“Really? Even after him?”

“You’re different from Chat Damian, you’ve treated me like a person since the moment you met me. You always considered my thoughts and feels with whatever you do and you listen to my opinion; even when you don’t always agree with it. Going out with you would be a pleasure.”

“I’m a luck man, to have you say yes Marinette. Would like to go to a movie tomorrow? My Family and I are here for a few more days.”

“A movie sounds great Damian, but…” Marinette trailed off.

“But what?”

“I might need to run off because of an Akuma attack.”

“That is perfectly fine Marinette, I’ll be sure to come prepared.”

Marinette stared at Damian in shock.

“R-Really?”

“Of course Marinette, I will never willing let you face danger alone; not if I have the choice.”

“Damian…” Marinette whispered.

The two were slowly coming together, until their lips just brush one another’s. They pulled away smiling and Damian grab Marinette’s hand leading her back down stairs and to  
their families.

“Tomorrow is looking to be a wonderful day Marinette.”

“I was thinking the exact same thing Damian.”

End.

That was Respect is Always in style.

Also

Extra:

Back at their hotel, Dick shouted in excitement.

“She has a magical girl transformation!”


End file.
